


8 Minutes

by queerbioengineer



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gay Bar, Jealousy, Naughtiness ensues, Sex in a Car, Smut, Uber, erin is hot, holtz is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbioengineer/pseuds/queerbioengineer
Summary: Erin tries to make Holtz jealous on date night.But she ends up with more than she bargained for.





	

 

Who the hell did Erin Gilbert think she was.

 

When Erin had insisted they show up separately to the club, Holtz had been suspicious. They usually got ready for date night together, in their room in the firehouse. But Erin had so coyly suggested that Holtz meet her there a little later tonight.

 

And so here she was, nursing a beer at the bar while she waited for her girlfriend to join her. The flashing lights of the club would have blinded her by now if she hadn’t had her glasses on. It was 18 and over night at the popular gay bar, which meant that the dance floor was flooded with scantily clad undergrads. Holtz wasn’t sure why Erin had chosen tonight to come here, but then she wasn’t even sure where Erin was.

 

She was roused out of her thoughts by a voice purring in her ear over the loud music: “come here often?”

 

Holtz barely turned to the young woman next to her, still sulking about how Erin was late. “Thanks honey, but I’m not interested.”

 

“You’re not? How rude.” The young woman pouted. “Let me buy you a drink."

 

Sighing, Holtz turned in her chair. “I’m kinda waiting for someone, so I don’t really want your-“

 

Her voice petered out as Holtz did a bottom-to-top sweep of her girlfriend, who she had barely recognized. Erin was dressed in high heels, a short skirt, and a black crop top Jillian had never seen before , with her auburn hair falling in carefully placed curls around her shoulders. Her red lips and smoky eyes were the only things drawing her attention away from her girlfriend’s legs, which seemed like they went for miles. Erin looked just like the kind of girl that she would have eaten alive back in her college years. 

 

“..drink,” Holtz said to nobody in particular. Well, this was unexpected.

 

Meanwhile, Erin had been staring Holtz down thoughtfully, a coy smile dancing on her painted lips. “Well, if you don’t want it, I guess I’ll have to give this to someone else then.” She snatched the two tumblers of liquor off of the bar and walked off into the crowd, hips swaying enough to make her girlfriend’s open mouth go dry.

 

“What are you up to, Gilbert,” Holtz muttered as she swiveled in her seat, watching as Erin passed off the drink to one of the dancing students and began saying to the music. 

 

It seemed, the burning sensation in her chest proposed, that Erin’s little game was to make her jealous. And boy, was it working. It didn’t take long for a few gay girls to take notice of the smoldering physicist in their midst, and took their chances at dancing with her. The engineer bristled as one too many young gays got a little too close to Erin for comfort. She slammed the rest of her drink back and stalked over to the dance floor. When Erin met her eyes, she merely winked playfully, taking holtz’s hand and leading her over to the exit. 

 

“What do you say we get out of here, Jillian” Erin murmured in her lover’s ear.

 

Holtz repressed a shiver at the thought, instead biting out quietly: “are you sure you’re not having too much fun out there?”

 

Erin merely batted her eyelashes at the engineer. “Well you didn’t seem like you were interested,” she said innocently. 

 

“Didn’t I?” Holtz asked dryly, holding up her phone to show the redhead. “Our ride’s here. Called it the second you started dancing.”

 

Erin smiled, sauntering out the door with those goddamn long legs of her. But Holtz was having none of that. Oh no, the jealous beast in her chest rumbled. She wouldn’t be smiling for long. 

 

As their car pulled up to the curb, Holtz opened the door for Erin to sit right behind their driver, darting around the other side so she could sit in the middle. Their driver introduced himself, but Holtz only listened to one thing. Eight minutes, he said. It would take eight minutes to get them back to the firehouse. 

 

Plenty of time.

 

As the car pulled away from the curb, Erin’s eyes were cast on the flashing lights of the club they just left, smiling smugly in success. She had known dressing like one of those slutty college students would drive Holtz crazy, and she was looking forward to what she would be in for when they got home. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Holtz’s hand on her thigh.

 

Very high up on her thigh. And only getting higher.

 

Erin turned to her girlfriend with wide bulging eyes. “What are you doing?” She mouthed. 

 

Holtz smiled darkly, staring determinedly straight ahead and avoiding Erin’s eyes. Erin’s stomach filled with dread as she realized just how jealous she may have made Holtz with her little game.

 

And how that might make her want revenge.

 

“So Tom,” Holtz said loudly, making Erin jump, not only because her fingers had slipped underneath Erin’s skirt. “How long have you been driving the ole’ Uber?”

 

As Tom answered, Erin bit her lip hard, trying to keep quiet as Holtz’s fingers skimmed around the lace of her panties. This was not going to end well for her.

 

“2 years!” Holtz exclaimed, turning to her girlfriend in the seat next to her as if her hand was not currently up her skirt. “Can you believe that, Erin?”

 

Glaring daggers at Holtz, Erin stuttered out a “n-no, no I c-cannot,” as Holtz swiftly shifted her panties off to one side. “That is certainlyyy somethingg.”

 

“Hey lady, did you used to work at Columbia?” Tom ventured. Erin gulped as Holtz slipped a finger into her folds, which were now thoroughly soaked, not in the least due to the gravity of the situation. Holtz, to her credit, was still staring straight ahead as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

 

“Ye-es I did. Were you a-ahhh janitor there for a while?” Erin squeaked out as Holtz brushed her thumb against her clit, drawing slow circles around it in the way that always drove her crazy.

 

“Yeah, I was!” Tom replied enthusiastically, blissfully unaware of the X-rated event occurring in the back of his car. He paused. “Are you alright lady? Your voice sounds funny. Are you sick?”

 

Erin was drenched in sweat at this point, and Holtz was resisting the urge to chuckle. The blonde piped up: “you know darling, it might’ve been one of those drinks you had at the bar.” At this, Holtz thrust two fingers she had been circling around Erin’s entrance deep inside her. 

 

“Yyyesss, I think. That. You. Are. Right.” Erin shoved the words through gritted teeth, desperately attempting to control her breathing. “It was probably onee of thee drinksss.” 

 

“Well, try not to puke back there, alright?” Tom said. “This is a new car, I don’t want any mess back there.”

 

“Yeah Erin,” Holtz smirked, glancing at her girlfriend. “You wouldn’t want to make a mess back here.”

 

Erin shot Holtz a hard look. “Do I have any choice?” She mouthed. 

 

Holtz merely smiled, and curled her fingers into Erin’s g-spot, again and again. Erin felt the familiar heat building in the pit of her stomach, repressing a groan as she felt herself coming to the edge. She finally met Erin’s gaze, devilish blue eyes twinkling at her as she put a single finger up to Erin’s lips, and thrust the hand underneath Erin’s skirt once more.

 

Erin nearly bit her tongue off as she swallowed a scream, whiting out in the back of this poor man’s car. She grit her teeth as she slowly rode down her waves of pleasure, wincing at the wetness she felt on her seat as Holtz slowly withdrew her hand, wiping it on her slacks. She had barely even taken a shaky breath to whimper in recovery when Tom shouted cheerfully: “Here we are! 8 minutes on the dot, what did I tell ya?”

 

Erin stared at Holtz disbelievingly. In just 8 minutes, she had managed to torture her girlfriend with one of her best orgasms yet, and it was in the back of a fucking uber. Holtz ignored her, tipping the man generously. “And a good night to you too Tom.” 

 

After the car pulled away, Erin grabbed Holtz by the shoulders and turned her to face her. “What the hell were you thinking?” she hissed. “Right there? In the back of the car? That was crazy, we could’ve gotten caught!”

 

“What was I thinking?” Holtz chuckled, running a hand through Erin’s hair and leaning in to whisper in her ear. “What were you thinking, trying to make me jealous like that? Dressing up like that, just to flaunt yourself in front of a bunch of baby dykes. You should’ve known it’d make me do something a little…reckless.”

 

Erin shivered with arousal. “You’re right. I wanted to make you jealous. I’m sorry.”

 

Holtz pursed her lips. “I think I could be persuaded to forgive you”

 

Erin smiled. “Oh yeah?”

 

Holtz grinned devilishly. “Yeah. Now come inside, pretty young thing. I’m not done with you yet.”

 


End file.
